


Red and Blue

by mallsoft



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mebius/Hikari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallsoft/pseuds/mallsoft
Summary: First sign of intimacy between Mebius and Hikari. Hikari did not expect that to happen too soon.





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. This will be my first ever post on this site, please comment below if you notice any mistakes/flaws, or give me some suggestions to improve on my writing. Thanks, and enjoy!

In the year 2019 AD, the Land of Light, an emerald-like planet from Nebula M78, was experiencing a peaceful period after the threat from Belial had been extinguished, allowing the inhabitants to continue their lives at ease. With that said, Hikari was able to continue his career as a senior scientist for the Space Science Technology Bureau, while Mebius becomes his soon-to-be assistant, that is if he agrees.

"Ta-ro-! You're making a huge mistake here!"

Mebius whined after Taro relayed the news to him. Taro gave a blank expression. He had foreseen how Mebius would react to this news. After all, Mebius has a huge fighting spirit, as seen from his days protecting Earth. Not exactly the desk-working type of a warrior.

"I know absolutely nothing about science! Why not assign me to the Ultra Colosseum to train the warriors?"

Taro took in the feedback made by the youth. Sure, Mebius would make a great trainer, but he did not want to upset Hikari. It was a request that Taro would certainly reject, it was just too heavy of a burden, but this was a different case for him, for some reason. Nonetheless, Taro had to be able to persuade Mebius to accept this type of work.

"Mebius. Hikari had personally requested me to assign  _you_ to be his assistant. He really wants you to be there for him."

Taro explained briefly, waiting for Mebius to retaliate. He knew Mebius well enough.

"Well I guess you can blame it on Hikari if the centre ends up as a bonfire," Mebius crossed his arms.

"Mebius..." Taro responded with a low warning tone, and Mebius went back to his submissive self, knowing that he had disrespected his master.

"I have somebody to do some talking to." Mebius said before Taro could begin his long-winded lecture, and the former promptly escaped to Hikari's office.

 

In Hikari's office.

 

Mebius burst into the office.

"Hikari! You darn got a good reason to have me assisting you or whatever!"

The youth exclaimed, disrupting a conversation between Hikari and his fellow scientist. Hikari gestured the scientist to move off.

The door to the office closed up.

"Mebi, I-"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT NICKNAME???"

"... Mebius. I chose you because I thought we had a... sort of special chemistry between us."

There was a long pause.

"SO? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE SOMEONE WITH ZERO KNOWLEDGE OF SCIENCE TO ASSIST YOU???"

Hikari sighed and brought up a file to distract himself from Mebius's cuteness.

He's cute when he's angry.

"We can forget about knowledge here, that can wait, but I want you to be my assistant, so that we can spend more time together this way."

Mebius was dumbfounded. He didn't think their relationship was straining or becoming distant, so why the desperate measure then? Or was it just him being possessive?

Hikari got up from his chair, and placed both hands on Mebius's shoulders.

"My superiors had been bugging me for a while to research on something major, which can take a few years to finish. I'm afraid I can't spend time with you, unless..."

Mebius looked down on his feet and fiddled with his fingers, contemplating whether it was worth the burden. Science isn't his passion, fighting is. However, he knew it will jeopardize their relationship if he were to choose the latter.

"Come on. I believe in you."

Mebius looked up, only to be met with Hikari's eyes. They were intense, probably from desperation. It was as if Mebius's choice was dependent on his lifeline.

Mebius sighed deeply. "Alright then."

Mebius felt a certain doubt in his tone. Whatever the case, he hoped to cultivate his interest in science.

Upon hearing his approval, Hikari pulled Mebius into a bear hug and rocked him side to side, which took Mebius by surprise. Secondly, Hikari is a big boy, so he was pretty much snuggling his chest, which _might_ have made it difficult for Mebius to breathe.

Hikari released Mebius to give him a peck on the forehead, and bid him goodbye before letting him walk out of his office. Mebius spotted the same scientist waiting outside, seemingly shocked by their conversation.

"What ya looking at?"

 

_*2 months later*_

 

"Class dismissed."

The classroom roared with the sounds of chairs being pushed back and the chatters of the students.

"Mebius! Wanna come with us to the concert?" His fellow classmate asked.

_Eh? What concert?_

"Oh, what kind?"

"Rock category."

Mebius contemplated for a while.

 

_*Flashback*_

 

"Alright, Mebi. You have been assigned to the college here in the Crystal Town. I'm sure you got plenty of things to do here."

Mebius was excited to hear that he would be allocated to the urban city, where it was filled with all sorts of entertainment outlets and nice, cosy cafes, which Mebius had always wanted to visit but did not have time to do so.

" _HOW_ -ever, I will be giving you a curfew." Mebius frowned.

"What?! Why are you treating me like a child?" Mebius placed his hands on his hips and let out a huff in an act of defiance, which Hikari thought was a cute gesture.

Hikari wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his side.

"That's because I want you to be by my side as soon as you graduate."

_Damn! Hikari sure is a smooth talker!_

Mebius blushed, and gave Hikari a peck on the cheek.

 

_*Back to reality*_

 

"Ehhh..." Mebius scratched his head, indecisive. After all, he did promise Hikari to the curfew, which was reasonable enough for him to have fun for an hour before having to return back to his dorm.

However, this particular concert ends pretty late, which would be over his curfew.

_Aaaa what to do..._

"Ah! We have to go back to our dorm first, call us when you've decided." His friends bid him goodbye and rushed out of the classroom.

Mebius fiddled with his fingers, a usual gesture when he gets nervous, only to spot his professor approaching to him.

"Mebius, you look a bit stressed out. Was the lecture difficult to catch on?"

Mebius shook his head.

"Nah... My friends invited me to a rock concert, but you know..."

By the looks of his professor, Mebius knew he understood his situation. Hikari still keeps in touch with his professor to probably spy on his whereabouts and behaviour. 

Luckily, he knew his professor to be a lenient fellow, _maybe_ he could get him to delay his curfew by _a little_.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain it to Hikari, I'm sure he will understand."

Mebius's face glowed up, he was able to get help from his professor!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!"

Mebius did a deep bow before scurrying out of the room and contacting his friends at the same time, on route to his dorm room to drop off his school items.

 

In Hikari's office.

 

Hikari had just finished tweaking up his presentation file for tomorrow's meeting, and had settled down on his office chair, exhausted.

_Mebi..._

Hikari propped up from his chair at the thought of his Mebius and opened up a navigation programme in the air.

_Huh? Why is he in Rainbow Musical Land? [can't think of a name lmao] He should be in his dormitory at this hour!_

Just in, the watch on his left forearm started blinking green, alerting him of a video call.

Hikari opened up the screen.

"Professor Ruki?"

"Ah, Hikari. Eh... you're probably wondering about Mebius's whereabouts, right?"

"No, I know where he's at, but why?"

Professor Ruki sighed, he knew his student to be very persistent.

"Hikari, don't be too hard on Mebius. Let him enjoy his youth for sometime."

"But-"

"From what I've heard over the years, Mebius had done a lot for the safety of this planet. Don't you think it's time for him to relax?"

"Professor Ruki, our beings do not recognise the concept of aging. He's got plenty of time to entertain himself after he graduates."

"Oh, are you sure? He's only got 1 month to have fun after his graduation, according to the top bureau."

The argument was starting to tire Hikari out. It was true. His superiors were flustered upon hearing that Hikari had postponed the project for Mebius to finish his studies, hence the short term for the couple.

"Alright. I'll just let him off this time." Hikari said, exasperated.

Professor Ruki nodded his head, and ended the video call.

_Mebi...you're gonna get it from me._

 

At the concert.

 

"Aaaa...I thought it will be held in a closed air-conditioned hall, totally didn't expect thisssss..." Mebius whined, as usual, while flapping a brochure of the concert event to cool him off.

The concert was held in an open field, almost like an EDM concert on Earth. The place was not too crowded as he would have thought.

"Here! A cold beverage to cool off your whiny hot head!" His friend teased as Mebius sneered at him in response.

"Aa! Nana-chan!" One of his friends exclaimed.

Not too far from Mebius was a female Ultra running towards the group of friends.

"Aa! Sorry I'm late!" The female Ultra comically put her hands together and rubbed them for forgiveness.

Standing before him was a red, blue and silver coloured Ultra, with beautifully shaped face and white glowing eyes, a rare sight on the Land of Light.

Mebi blushed. 

 

Meanwhile in Hikari's office.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS A HUGE MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari exclaimed, throwing his head back, with both hands placed on either sides of his head, after noticing the level of thermal energy on Mebius's face has increased when the female Ultra appeared in front of him.

"YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT, MEBIUS." Hikari took off his laboratory coat and rushed off to the Rainbow Musical Land. He did not want his Mebi to be stolen away from him.

 

Back in the concert hall.

 

"H-Hi, ho-w m-may -I add-re-ss yyyyou?" Mebius dropped his brochure and lifted his hand up for a handshake, of course his own hand gotta shake.

"Oh, I'm Furene, nickname's Nana." Furene shook his hand. "Hey... you must be Mebius, I'm surprised you're studying in the sciences."

_Ah... I was forced to study-_

"I know, get that a lot. I guess I have more interest in science."

 _WHa t the bless?_ _[Mebius is not allowed to swear, according to his law.]_

"That's so cool!"

"Aa..." Mebius blushed even harder and scratched his neck as a result.

_Attention crowd. The concert is starting soon. Please gather in the open field. The concert will start in 5 minutes time._

"Let's go!" Furene grabbed Mebius's hand and dragged him to the open field. Mebius was in total shock.

"Aa, lucky bastard." One of his friends commented, and the rest of the group followed them from behind.

 

At the entrance.

 

Hikari scurried to the ticket counter.

"Sir, how many-"

"ONE TICKET PLEASE!"

"...Okay sir, that will be $100-"

"HERE!" Hikari slammed a $1000 note down onto the counter.

"Okay sir, your change is $900-"

"KEEP THE CHANGE!"

"But sir-"

"KEEP THE FUCKING CHANGE, MY MAN!" Hikari swooped his hand in to grab the ticket off of the event helper's hand before zooming off to the open field. The event helper brought the $1000 note up to eye level.

"Sweeeettt..."

 

At the concert hall

 

_Now where is he?_

Hikari stopped on his heels to open up the navigation map from his watch and at the same time take a few deep breaths. The map showed up with the red dot situated right in the middle of the open field, and Hikari followed on. Mebius turned to face Furene to talk about the events that took place while he was on Earth when he realised an Ultra with an overall blue was approaching his direction.

It was Hikari.

_SHIT, HIKARI._

Mebius took refuge to the back of a burly silver and green Ultra. The latter was taken by surprise.

"I'll give you $150 if you can evade me from Hikari." Mebius bribed.

The Ultra accepted the deal and kept a lookout for the blue Ultra, the only Ultra other than Zoffy donning the rare badges of honour on his chest.

Hikari was so engrossed in searching for Mebius that he did not notice the obvious fins on view.

"Hikari's here..." Although his friends understood what was going on, they preferred to stay out of his business. Furene was completely confused by the situation.

Mebius seemed to be hiding from someone and his friends were nonchalant about it.

"Mebi?" Furene called out.

Mebius gestured her to not call him out by placing a finger in front of his lips.

Hikari was so close to Mebius at this point and had shut off the map. He wandered around the area while maintaining a close distance. To no avail.

_Huh?_

"Mebius!"

_The concert had just started. Enjoy the show!_

Loud roars from the crowd applauding the band on stage.

"Yo man, I want to watch the concert, can't have you on my back."

In reality, he was just afraid of being beaten up by Hikari _lmao_.

"B-But-"

The burly Ultra then shifted his body to the direction of the concert. Mebius was now in full view.

"Mebi..." Furene felt a bit sorry for him, since everybody knew Hikari to be an intimidating man.

Hikari was now only one inch away from Mebius.

"Hikari..."

Hikari lifted his hand up, and cupped his shoulder edge, naturally bringing the two closer to each other.

"Should have invited me to the show." Hikari calmly said as he looked down to see his Mebi, who had crossed his arms together.

"Hm." Mebius scoffed and looked away from him.

Hikari let out a small laughter at the cute gesture.

His friends seemed surprised by the docile side of Hikari. And the show continued on.

 

Back in the dormitory.

 

Hikari and Mebius were at Mebi's door step.

"Hikari, you didn't have to tag along with me."

"Hmm..." Hikari hummed as Mebius got out his room key to unlock the door.

"Ah, Hikari, how about you stay here for the night? It's pretty late anyway."

_Ah! A chance to be with him? Alone???_

"O-Oh, why not?" Hikari tried to keep his composure but was overwhelmed from being excited.

"Wow, you really want to stay here eh..." Hikari and Mebius entered into his flat.

Just for your info, each flat from the boys' block would only house two boys. Therefore Hikari wanted to get an apartment close to his college institution since he could afford it _[and also he was being possessive aciihdijaodjpokod]_ , but Mebius objected against it.

"If I'm going to college, I'm expecting to get the FULLLLL experience of being in college." Mebius said and crossed his arms. Hikari gave in and signed him up for the flat while registering him for college, a decision that would even baffle Taro.

Anyways, Hikari stepped into the flat to see the equally divided flat. One desk area, a bed and one closet for each side.

Immediately, Hikari spotted a stark contrast between two sides. One was neat and the other was unkempt.

Hikari went to lay down on the bed with the pillow and folded blanket neatly placed against the wall.

"Ah, you're laying on my friend's bed."

Hikari immediately propped up from the bed and went to sit on Mebius's bed instead. The blanket was flipped to the side and left unfolded on the bed.

"Mebius... why don't you keep your bed tidy?" Not that Hikari minded, but it was totally unexpected.

Mebius tipped his head to the side, confused by the seemingly trivial question. "I don't see the need to? I mean, I'm just too tired to fold it in the morning. Anyways, I'm just gonna wash up a bit and I'll come back to you, okay?" Mebius patted Hikari's shoulder before entering into his bathroom.

_Totally didn't expect thisssss..._

Hikari tipped his head to the side and spotted something underneath the bed adjacent to him. Out of curiosity, Hikari went and grabbed the book off the floor, realising it was...

"A-a gay magazine?" _[Yes, even in the Land of Light, they sell such things.]_

Hikari wasn't sure whether the magazine belonged to his boyfriend or his roommate. Nonetheless, he was intrigued enough to find out about the content of the magazine. Hikari flipped open the magazine, only to see men in explicit positions. Hikari had forgotten how graphic these magazines can be.

"Okay, I'm back." Mebius opened the bathroom door, only to see Hikari deeply engrossed in reading some sort of magazine.

"Hikari?"

"Ah!" Hikari 'hid' the magazine scurrily to his back.

"Hikari..." Mebius spoke in a low warning tone, before diving in to snatch the magazine away from Hikari, wrestling around with Hikari on his bed in a playful manner. It was only when Mebius tickled his tummy that Hikari loosened his grip on the magazine.

"A-HAH!" Mebius snatched the book away from Hikari, and went on to scan through the magazine. _[It is unknown if it was done deliberately by Hikari.]_

There was silence between them. Mebius did not speak a word, but went on to settle down on the bed with Hikari, whose arms then snaked around his waist.

"Mebi..." Hikari rest his head on his shoulder and took a glimpse of the magazine. The magazine contained images of male Ultras in very sexual positions. Men in the usual missionary position, and men spreading their legs opened for the camera to shoot a photo of their cock. Mebius found it exciting to look at and thought of Hikari in the situation.

 _Hikari's cheeks blushing hot red, cooing him to take him on._ Something about this imagination sparked his arousal, he wanted to witness Hikari's vulnerable side.

_Hikari._

Mebius threw the book aside, wrapped his hands around Hikari's neck and cradled on his lap, pulling Hikari into a sloppy kiss. Hikari was taken by surprise. Mebius is not one to initiate the move, or so he thought. The kiss turned for a more moderate and passionate one, as the two settled down. It was all too sudden, but at the back of Hikari's mind, he got what he wanted. Mebius finally wanted to take the relationship to the next level.

Hikari went on to hug his tiny waist, which was accentuating his big bottom. On a few occasion, Hikari would be driven up a wall whilst having Mebius walk in front of him. It was no wonder Hikari was spotted with a hard-on in those instances, which he had to get rid of in the public washrooms or even in his own bathroom. 

 

Hikari went on to cup Mebius's ass. It was a dream come true.

For some reason, it seemed to trigger another wave of arousal in Mebius. He felt a whirl on his head, a trance of sorts. It led him to thrust his hips in Hikari's direction, in turn grinding against their cocks, causing both to feel even more heated.

_Fuck..._

Hikari slid his hand from Mebius's ass to his inner thigh to massage his crotch. The action caused him to break off the kiss and buckle his back in pleasure. Mebius hugged Hikari's head for dear life, moving his hips against the movement of Hikari's hand to get more friction going. _This is getting out of hand..._ Hikari groped Mebius's ass at the heat of the moment, and Mebius flinched, but whined soon after realising nothing was pressing on his cock. "Hikari~" Mebius pouted before his Hikari, arms still wrapped around his neck. Hikari leaned up against Mebius and looked up.

"Let's get to it."

Hikari quickly noticed a certain dark tone behind his demand. He was starting to lose his mind as well.

"Damn." Hikari said in a harsh tone as he moved Mebius to lay on the bed, resting his body against the bed board, before diving in to fill his mouth in with his hard cock.

"Ah!"

Mebius threw his head back and gripped onto Hikari's head. Hikari felt the boy underneath flinching about as he swirled his tongue around the length of his cock, playing around with the veins and sending waves of pleasure constantly to the youth. Mebius moaning wildly without a care.

"Hikari-mm-" His breath hitched when Hikari took in his cock to the base. Hikari could feel the tip twitching on the back of his throat. He was gonna come.

_Not letting this moment end too soon._

Hikari pulled his cock out of his mouth, while Mebius whined at the lost of the warm heat. His hot red cock pulsating uncontrollably from the cool surrounding. It was a sight to take in. 

"My turn now." Hikari said, in a rather dangerous tone. He had lost himself. Hikari gripped onto Mebius's hips roughly and turned him over, causing light bruises to appear on Mebius's hips. Mebius felt the slight pain from his hips, but it only aroused him further. Hikari was going rough on him tonight. His ass propped up to rub against Hikari's growing hard-on.

"I want it..." Mebius seduced Hikari, while continuing to rub against him. Hikari got down and licked around his entrance, wetting the area for his finger to insert in. "Mm..." Mebius enjoyed the sensation, evident from him wriggling around. Hikari pulled away with a final lick before inserting two fingers into his mouth, lathering them with his saliva, the action which led him to palm his crotch.

Mebius was swaying his ass again as Hikari held him down on his back and inserted the first finger.

"Ah..." It was slightly uncomfortable for Mebius, but all was compensated with Hikari giving butterfly kisses on his back and feeling a new sensation from his finger hitting a certain pleasurable spot, which kept him wanting more. Hikari noticed Mebius rocking his hips back and forth, and inserted the second finger.

The sensation was growing stronger, he felt, as he breathed heavily into the pillow he grabbed a while back. Mebius was finally loosened up and Hikari retreated back his fingers, a grunt was heard from Mebius. _It won't be for long..._ Hikari spat out his saliva and used it to slick up his erection. Hikari aligned his hardened cock against Mebius's entrance, one hand on his hips, and went in slowly.

A cry from Mebius dragged along with his cock being inserted in, until he felt that he had reached to Hikari's base. Hikari still felt that it was a tight fit, but it was heavenly as the warm muscles enclosed around his cock. It was a slow process, but the pace gradually fastened as Hikari was practically pounding on his Mebi, whose body's now being thrust forward from the force, and moaning non-stop, his gland being abused to no end. Hikari leaned against Mebius's back, letting his mouth run free.

Mebius moaned Hikari's name repeatedly, signifying that he's coming. Hikari knew, both of them weren't lasting much longer. Hikari's thrust was getting desperately fast, while Mebius gave his cock a few more pumps, before both came undone. "AH-" Hikari's hips snapped forward, releasing into Mebius, while Mebius left a mess over his red bed sheet.

Both landed on his bed, exhausted. After a few minutes of kisses and cuddling abouts, Mebius looked at Hikari sternly.

"What should I do about my bed sheet now?" Hikari tipped his head to the side.

"Just change it? This bed sheet can wait."

Hikari propped himself up and looked at Mebius, who was sulking.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't got a new bed sheet."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, do forgive me for the smut part, even though I've read so many of them, I still can't apply them nicely (?) for this chapter, so do inform me if you spot any flaws in my writing. Thanks!


End file.
